A Little Luck for Bolin
by Aceof2010Spades
Summary: What if there was someone perfectly suited for Bolin? OC. Also an interesting take on if benders used their talent to create art...
1. Chapter 1

Wind rushed by her face as Monica rode an otter penguin down the steepest hill in the Southern Water tribe. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, but the thrill of the ride kept her warm. It had been awhile since Monica had been able to chill out and just have fun. Her parents didn't really approve of her extra-curricular activities. This included penguin sledding and any artistic creations she tried to make with her water bending. As the otter penguin pulled up at the bottom of the hill Monica's heart leapt into her throat. 5 feet away from where the living sled had stopped were her parents, and neither looked happy.

"Monica, why are you out here wasting your time riding wild animals?" Her father said first. He had his arms crossed and his hair was pulled back into a tiny ponytail at the back of his head. Ever since Monica had learned water bending he had been very adamant about her becoming a healer and not wasting her time like the other kids.

"Honey, I know you don't want to be a healer, but artists don't really have a future. And neither do slackers. We want you to be successful in life, as well as happy." Her mom continued. Monica's mother was also a water bender who had apprenticed under Katara to learn the ways of healing. The wife of the previous avatar, Avatar Aang, Katara was getting older and many of the Southern Water tribe's young water benders were learning her healing techniques so they could be passed on.

"Mom, Dad… I love water bending, and I don't mind knowing how to heal, but I just don't see myself as being a healer for the rest of my life. I want to make things! Art is a beautiful and creative outlet for me to express myself." Monica replied as she climbed off the otter penguin. The creature stood up and shook itself off before waddling away.

"We just want what's best for you. Now, if you are done here, I suggest you head over to Katara's and do some more hands on studying." Her dad commanded as he turned back towards the village.

"But Dad…"

"Monica."

When her dad used that tone there was no arguing. Monica followed after her parents slowly. When she trudged into Katara's hut, the old woman looked up and smiled.

"Got caught riding the otter penguins again?" She asked in a knowing tone. Katara knew that Monica didn't want to become a healer and had always supported her decisions like a loving grandmother.

"Yea. You know I love water bending. And I don't mind taking these lessons, I'm sure I'll need them in the future, but they just don't listen…"

"Don't worry Monica, they will. Every parent wants nothing more than for their child to be happy. Besides, they can't make your decisions for you forever. One day you may even leave the Southern Water tribe in favor of an adventure." Katara pulled out an old scroll from a chest she left on a shelf. "Besides, they don't know that you have already completed your training with me. I have taught you everything I know in the art of water bending."

"Really? You have?" Monica asked incredulously. She knew that she had learned much of what the old healer had to offer, but she didn't know she had learned everything there was to know.

"Yes child. I was going to tell you last time but you fell asleep while rereading the first scroll. I'll tell your mother when she comes by later. For now, why don't you go to the shore? I heard there was this traveling artist visiting." Katara said.

"I think I will. Thanks so much Katara!" Monica replied as she threw her arms around the old woman's neck.

"Of course child, now go on and have some fun. You only live once after all."

10 minutes later, Monica was on the shore. A crowd was forming around this girl with long brown hair that was as curly as Monica's. She had on a black jacket with white trim on the cuffs and the hem. Her black pants disappeared into black boots with fur lining the top. The girl couldn't have been much older than Monica herself. Monica watched as she grabbed a sheet of metal and wedged it firmly into the snow.

"Hyaaa!" The girl yelled as she stamped the ground with her right foot and pushed her hands towards each other as if she were going to crush an invisible object between them. The metal screeched and groaned as it bent in on itself. With a flurry of roundhouse kicks, stomps, and hand push movements, the metal bender molded the once flat sheet into a dragon crouched with its maw open, ready to breathe fire.

"THAT IS AWESOME!" Monica cried out, half forgetting that there was a crowd of people around her. A few of her fellow villagers chuckled (not out of spite Monica knew, but amusement, since they all knew her enthusiasm), and then they all started cheering at the girl and calling for an encore.

"Thank you, it means a lot to know you all like it so much." The bender said as a blush crept across her face. As people started heading back to the village, Monica ran over to the girl. She was surrounded by many of the village's kids already who were asking her a million questions a minute about how she did it and what metal bending was. They knew water bending since they had grown up around it, but metal bending was completely new.

"Ok, ok. Let the girl pack up in peace you guys." Monica laughed as she came up behind them.

"Awwwww. Fine…" They all said in unison as they ran off towards the village giggling and screaming.

"They're adorable, but they can be overwhelming sometimes." Monica said as she started up the conversation. She had always loved art, but this girl was actually going around and making art for people!

"I don't have any younger siblings so I'm not used to it." The girl replied with a cheeky smile. "I'm Leah, and you are?"

"Monica!" she replied as she shook Leah's hand. "I really love your art. I wish I could go out and do what you are doing."

"Really? You guys don't do art with your water bending down here?" Leah replied with a tilt of her head.

"No. Most of the water benders use it to fish or heal around here. But I… Wait a second." Monica waved her arms side to side as a tendril of water made its way up and out of the water then formed into a ball. She pulled it towards herself then worked it into a swirling torrent with flecks of ice forming. A minute later, she dropped the water and held out a rose made completely of ice. "See? Sculpture!"

"Wow, you really have some talent. You could probably do a whole lot more if you put your mind to it, I'm sure the people of Republic City would LOVE you!"

"You think so?"

"Totally! They love street performers there… well. MOST people love street performers there… and that includes art. I wouldn't mind bringing you with me when I go back if you want to come. I'll even let you stay at my apartment! We'll need to figure out getting food and what not, but if we sell art it should go well enough to pay for rent and other necessities." Leah looked at the sky then her face turned into an expression of realization. "My boat leaves tomorrow though, so if you want to come it'll have to be a short notice decision… Well, the boat leaves around 8 so if you decide to come just make sure you're there by then. Do you think you would want to?"

"Of course! A little adventure is just what I need… But my parents… Hmm. I'll have to talk to them. Will you be around the village today?" Monica asked. She really wanted this to work out. Then she could see the world and wouldn't have to become the healer she didn't want to be.

"Uh huh. I'm staying the night with Katara. She's an old family friend."

"Really? I'll see you around then!"

"Bye Bye!"

Monica headed back to the village, happy enough that she might've started skipping if the paths weren't icy. When she got home she headed right over to her parents. Her mom had an orb of water over her dads arm as he laid on their medical cot.

"What happened?" Monica asked as she hurried to her mom's side.

"Nothing serious just slipped and fell while we were out ice fishing." Her dad replied with a grin. "Just hurts like hell!" he laughed.

"He'll be fine in a minute." Her mom continued. Monica struggled with herself for a minute before she blurted out:

"I wanna go to Republic City."

"Republic City?" Her mom asked. "Why would you wanna go there?"

"We don't have the ability to travel Monica." Her dad replied. "Your mom is needed here and If I don't catch fish, we don't eat. Simple as that."

"I know you guys can't come with me, I want to go on my own." Monica replied calmly. "I met this metal bender today who offered to let me stay with her while I am there."

"What are you going to do in Republic City?" Her father asked in a hard tone.

"I'm going to make art."

"ART? I told you Monica, you are going to study under Katara until you have learned her healing techniques!"

"But I HAVE! Ask Katara. She told me today that I have learned all she can teach me! Please Dad? A chance like this only comes once in a lifetime, and I would like to take it." Monica replied. _Why can't I make him understand?_

Her dad sat up on the cot and slid off onto the ground. "Come, we're gonna go talk to Katara."


	2. Chapter 2

Monica followed her father to Katara's home, hoping he would be a little more willing to listen to her proposal once he talked to the elder. The sun was beginning to set, and the temperature was falling fast. As soon as they reached the old woman's hut her father knocked and turned to her.

"This talk I am going to have with Katara does not mean I am going to let you go to Republic City. It's half the world away, and I'm not sure I want my daughter going so far away without me, to a city no less-"

Katara opened the door and ushered them in. "I had a feeling I would be seeing you today, Carlos. Come on in and have a seat." It was warm in the hut, much warmer than outside. Monica grabbed a seat next to her father as Katara stirred a stew pot. Leah was on the other side of the room, polishing the dragon she had made earlier that day.

"Hi Monica!" The metal bender greeted while she continued polishing.

"Hi Leah." Monica replied.

"Is she the metal bender you met today?" her father asked none too quietly.

"Yes sir, my name is Leah Bei Fong, nice to meet you. Are you Monica's father?" Leah replied, putting down her supplies. She wiped her hands on a clean rag and walked over to Monica's father, offering her hand. _WAIT, BEI FONG? As in Toph Bei Fong? Katara and Avatar Aang's friend? Are they related?_

"Yes, you can call me Carlos. Are you the one who offered to let my daughter stay with you in Republic City?" Her father replied.

"If she wants to. I have my own apartment with a second bedroom that I am not using at the moment." Leah replied with a smile.

"You can't be much older than my daughter, how are you able to have an apartment?" her father asked suspiciously.

"Hmm? Oh, my sister is the chief of Police in Republic City. She put her name on the contract as co-owner so I could live somewhere while she stayed at the police barracks. She comes by often to make sure I'm keeping it clean and eating well." Leah replied.

"I see. Katara, Monica tells me that she has completed her training with you, is that true?" her father asked, turning his attention to the elder once more.

"Of course, Monica isn't a liar. You of all people should know that." Katara said as she poured some of the stew into bowls and passed them around.

"Well of course I do, but I also know how much she detests the thought of becoming a healer in service of the tribe-"

"I don't 'detest' it, Dad. I just don't want to do that for the rest of my life…" Monica interrupted until her father gave her 'the look'.

"In any case, is there nothing more you can teach her?" her father asked. Monica thought it was ridiculous that he was trying so hard to find something, _anything_ that could keep her there learning.

"No, Carlos. I have completed my teachings with her. If you want my opinion, let her go with Leah. I have known their family since I was a child if you've forgotten, and I can tell you that even if Leah wasn't responsible, Lin will keep them in line. She won't tolerate any disturbance in that city. It's good to let kids go out and experience the world, besides, it's not like she is going away forever. She may even decide she hates the city and come back before you know it." Katara replied in the maternal way she always did. It was a long time before her father finally replied, and the silence made Monica uncomfortable.

"Fine, you can go. But you had better write letters and come to visit every so often. Now let's get out of Katara's hair. Thank you for the soup, by the way. It was absolutely delicious."

"Anytime Carlos, you know that." Katara replied. When her father was out the door, Katara turned to Monica and winked. "You'll have lots of fun, but do come and visit when you can."

"Of course, thank you Katara." Monica replied, hugging her. "I appreciate it. I'll see you in the morning Leah!"

"See you bright and early, miss arteest!" Leah said, using a strange accent on the last word.

{A week later}

"Ok, so now that you're all settled in, would you like a tour of the city, Monica?" Leah asked. They had entered the city the night before, and all that morning they had been cleaning up Monica's room and placing her belongings. Her bedroom had a bed, dresser, and vanity in it. A single window was perched in the right wall with a view of the bay. Monica could even see Avatar Aang's monument and the island where his descendants lived.

"Sure!" She replied. She had changed into borrowed clothes that would be less likely to cook her while she walked around in the warmer climate. A pink sleeveless shirt that went all the way up to her neck, white pants, black flat soled shoes that left the tops of her feet exposed, and a hair piece to keep her dark ringlets up in a ponytail.

First they went down to the Police headquarters since it was closest to their apartment building. It was huge and made completely out of metal. Over the front door was a statue of Toph Bei Fong, Leah and Lin's mother, friend and mentor of Avatar Aang. It spanned several blocks, which was how huge it was. "Wow," was all Monica could muster. The entire city awed her; it was amazing how different it was from the Southern Water Tribe.

"Yea, my mother and Lin have always taken pride in it. I can show you the inside another day though, I don't want meeting Lin to be your first real city experience…"

"I heard that." Monica and Leah twirled around to see the Chief of Police making her way towards them from the opposite direction. "Who's your friend, little sister?"

"Lin, this is Monica. She is an aspiring artist I met when I went to visit with Katara." Leah replied with an anxious sweat drop on her brow.

"Oh really. Well, Monica. Just so you know, I don't tolerate disturbances in this city, and if either of you start making disturbances with your 'art' I will not hesitate to lock you both up. Am I clear?" The older woman replied. Monica nodded her head, wondering how Lin got the scars on her right cheek.

When they were on their way again Leah gave a cheeky grin. "Sorry about that, I love my sister, but no one knows how to instill fear in another human being like she does."

Monica had to laugh at that. She had never had siblings, but it seemed like it was probably rough to be a younger sibling. With every block they passed Monica was awed by the people and the architecture and just how HUGE everything was. There were vendors on the street selling food, shopkeepers sweeping outside their establishments, and kids running around in packs. Downtown was even more bustling than the docks had been, and when they arrived at city hall it seemed that the crowds of people were just getting thicker and thicker. At one point Monica almost lost her guide even.

"C'mon, I'll bring you someplace a little quieter!" Leah yelled as she grabbed the water benders hand and dragged her through the crowd. Around noon they made it to the Republic City Park. Where Monica was from, there were no trees, so these were new to her to. A huge river wound its way through the park and bridges connected the various sections to one another. A group of people stood around a stage with a man shouting. A banner behind him featured a masked man.

"We need to avoid them, or else there will be big trouble." Leah said, disgusted. "They're known as equalists, but they really just want to wipe the benders off the face of the earth." Leah made a detour around them until they came to a man who was hiding in a bush. "Hey Gommu! How's Life?"

"Living, breathing. Hey, who's your friend Leah?" The middle aged man asked as he stood up out of the bush a little more.

"She's new to town, this is Monica, she's a water bender." Leah replied as she showed Monica off like a brand new Satomobile.

"Ah, a Water bender. Welcome to Republic City miss! Hey, do you think you would mind catching this old man a fish out of the river, please? Only if it's not too much trouble…" He asked with a silly grin.

"I don't mind, hang on." Monica replied as she turned towards the river. She spotted one of the silvery bodies she had been trained to notice as a child by her father, then pushed her hands up and pulled them down in a large oval pattern. An orb of water emerged with the fish inside, and Monica passed the fish to the old man.

"Well, thank you kindly ma'am-" Gommu replied as the protestors from before started shouting. "Uh oh, you girls had better skedaddle, the wackos are coming." And with that the nomad jumped back into his bush.

"Let's go, I still gotta show you where we'll be performing!" Leah said as they ran to catch a taxi at the park entrance.

"Why does that guy live in a bush? Can he not build a house?" Monica asked. Why would someone ever consider living in a bush? Even though it was entertaining…

"Gommu had a home once, but he decided that he'd rather travel around the city, free as a bird. And my sister would kill him if he built a house I the middle of the park. She ignores him for the most part, but the rich people would totally freak out and then she would have to get involved."

As a taxi pulled up, Leah opened the door and ushered Monica inside. "So this is a satomobile…"

"Central City Station please?" Leah asked the driver as she closed the door. There was a convertible top that had been pulled back on the vehicle, and the wind whipped Monica and Leah's hair back. A walk that could have taken them an hour took 15 minutes in the taxi, and when they pulled up to their destination Leah doled out some paper Yuans into the driver's hand. "Thanks so much."

They walked through an alley way until they walked out into a large square. It was pretty busy, but not as bad as it had been Downtown or at the City Hall. A large monument dedicated to Fire Lord Zoku stood in the middle. "Welcome to Central City Station! Home to artists, street performers, gangs, gatherers and all other groups of people just looking to hang out! This is where we will be setting up shop when we feel like it. It's the best place for business, especially since that's what it used to be for." A satomobile sped past, and then the metal bender made her way to the center where a group of kids were hanging out.

"Be careful around Skoochy, he's a pick pocket by trade…" Leah whispered. "Hey Skootchy, how are the fish today?" She said to the leader of the group while slipping a Yuan into his hand.

"You know me well, Leah. Pickings are pretty slim today; hope you weren't looking to perform. But tomorrow…" He held out a hand as Leah fished out another Yuan. "Tomorrow I hear there is supposed to be some kind of market going on where a bunch of vendors will be setting up stalls. Sounds like it would be right up your alley."

"Awesome, thanks Skootchy." Leah replied patting his head, before they continued on their way.

"How are you able to just pass out Yuans like that?" Monica asked. She had never needed money because they just traded goods back home, she never dreamed she would have enough money to just take a taxi wherever and pay for information.

"My mom IS Toph Bei Fong, but I also sell my sculptures. That in and of itself helps." Leah replied as she sat on a railing. "Now, in regards to your art, we're gonna have to brain storm. We'll need to be able to bring water with us, but we also need to figure out what you're gonna _do_. Sculptures are all well and good, but I do sculptures that will last longer than you ice ever will."

"Well… hmm. Maybe painting of some sort?" Monica suggested hopefully.

"That could work… Do you think you could bend the paints themselves? Probably not, they are't exactly 'liquid'…"

"What about 'water color?'" Monica tried again.

Leah gave a start then turned toward her friend. "That's perfect!"

"I could mix the pigments in cups of water… then bend the water against a canvas." Monica said, getting really excited about the prospect. "Where am I gonna get that kind of stuff though?"

"We'll stop by Downtown again on the way home, I know just the woman you need to see. Ready to go?"

Monica nodded and they headed back towards the Downtown part of the city to get prepared for Monica's big 'street debut'.


	3. Chapter 3

Monica pushed open her window in her room and breathed in the salty air from the bay. It was dark now, and every so often she saw the headlights of another Satomobile drive past. They had just returned from Leah's tour of Republic City and Monica was beat. Everything was just so exciting! She picked up the canvas bag Leah had bought her and dumped its contents on her bed. In addition to the bag and four large canvases that Leah had bought her to get started with, there were also a rainbow of pigment cases and clay cups that were wrapped to keep them from breaking. The last item was a large water flask from Katara that Leah had been asked to give her once they were settled in. Katara herself had used it on her many adventures with Avatar Aang.

Monica picked it up in reverence and closed her eyes. Thank you, Katara. This means a lot… She'd tell her herself one day, but for now she placed it back in the bag with the rest of her supplies. Next on her agenda was a shower. She had always taken baths at home where they boiled the water and put it in giant tubs, but showers saved space and was the technology of the future here in the city. Grabbing the towel she had brought with her and some otter penguin soap, she went into the tiny room Leah had indicated as their bathroom. Apparently they were lucky, since other apartment buildings required whole floors to share bathrooms.

Twisting the nobs like Leah had showed her before she left to see Lin, Monica tuned on the shower and warm water began pouring out of the faucet above her head. Undressing quickly, she jumped into the shower. It was amazing the things that the city had developed that were only rumored in her village. Swishing her right hand in an upward motion, she caused a tendril of water to rise off the floor of the shower and then she rubbed it across her soap to work up a lather before working the entire soapy blob through her hair. She had just finished rinsing and shutting off the water when she heard footsteps pounding up the hall outside the apartment and their door being slammed open. Monica pulled on her pajamas as fast as she could then cautiously opened the bathroom door.

Leah sat on the couch attempting to catch her breath. Her face was red and sweaty as if she had run all the way from the other side of the city.

"What happened to you?" Monica said, bending a tiny bit of water out of the kitchen faucet and running it across her friend's forehead.

"Thanks," she gasped out, holding up a finger. Monica grabbed a glass and poured some water into it, and when Leah's breathing slowed she gulped it down graciously. "Had a run in with the equalists, I even saw Amon."

"What's Amon? And are you hurt anywhere? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?" Monica cried in dismay, noticing how the metal bender's right arm was hanging limp at her side.

"Huh? Oh, this… Among the equalists are some people who can use chi blocking techniques, causing paralysis of limbs and thus blocking our bending. I'm lucky I got away with this much… In terms of whether I am hurting… I don't think so. My arm might be bruised, but it'll be fine in a few hours." She replied, looking at the limb hanging next to her. Leah pulled of her jacket and Monica took a look at the arm.

"Yea, it's gonna be bruised. They aren't too gentle, are they? I'll fix it up as best as I can, but tell me about this Amon thing." Monica said as she pushed and pulled her hands towards the sink and bended more water out of the faucet before she set to work healing the forming bruises.

"Oh, right. Amon is Republic City's most wanted criminal right now. He is the leader of the equalists and has the power to take away a person's ability to bend… permanently. He wears a white and red mask over his face and a hooded jacket. If you ever see him or his goons, run as fast as you can, they mean business. As you can see, they almost got me tonight…" Leah told Monica as the water began to glow and the forming bruises from the chi blockers attacks disappeared.

"That should do it… can you move your arm?" Monica asked. After 15 seconds of nothing happening, Leah shook her head.

"Like I said, this'll fix itself in time. Thank you though. Now I won't be as sore tomorrow!" the metal bender said as she started laughing. Monica didn't think the situation was funny at all, but laughed anyways since she was sure her friend was trying to distract herself.

"Soooo… Have you told Lin yet?" That stopped the laughter in its tracks.

"No, I'm gonna have to call her though so she knows that they are on a rampage. By the way, stay inside tonight. I wouldn't even open that door again to be safe." She said as she rose from the couch. A radio was set up on a table near the door that Monica had never noticed. Leah turned on the machine and turned a nob, then picked up the attached microphone.

"Code 2-1-9-Alpha-C"

"Yes, this is Lin. What do you need, Leah?" There came a crackly voice over the radio waves. As Leah explained the situation, Monica grabbed Katara's water flask and began filling it up for her artist debut the next day.

The Central City Station was crowded beyond belief. Monica thought there were at least twice as many people as the population of the Southern Water Tribe. Skootchy turned out to be right, vendors and artisans from all over the city had showed up to sell their goods and show off their talents. It was a good thing that Leah had dragged her out here so early because there were no spaces left on the perimeter of the sidewalks.

"Now that we have our space, you can probably get set up Monica. Our customers are coming and it's time to wring out their pockets!" Leah whispered with a grin. With a stomp and double fisted jab at the sky a stone easel arose from the sidewalk, then a stand for the metal benders sheets of metal. "There we go."

Monica set out her cups on the sidewalk next to the easel and set to spooning out small amounts of pigment into each. Next she poured out the water into each cup and moved her hands in swirling movements to bend and mix the water. She picture the beauty of the ice caps near her home and how some would be as blue as the sky, then danced around in swirling motions. Waving her hands and sliding her feet felt as natural as breathing while she swept the blue pigmented water across the canvas. With every caress the color became truer, and after some time she heard people gathering behind her.

Monica placed the blue water back into the cup and pulled out the contents of the pink cup. With even smaller movements, she concentrated on creating an early morning sky with dawn just breaking. A half hour after she started, Monica took a step back from her painting. It was beautiful and captured every aspect of her memories. As a final touch, she took out a charcoal pencil they bought that morning and signed the back of the canvas with her name and the date. Applause broke out behind her, and when the water bender turned around, there was a much larger crowd than she had anticipated. Cheers and comments filled the air as well as calls for an encore. As Monica placed the canvas down and set up the next one, an old woman approached her.

"I will give you 8,000 Yuans for that beautiful painting miss; you have such a great talent." The woman offered. She opened her purse and pulled out the promised amount of Yuans then offered it to Monica. From her clothes, it was obvious that she was part of the wealthy class.

Monica turned to see Leah giving her a mirror of her own shocked expression, and then turned back to the woman. "Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it…" Monica said fondly as she placed the money in a secret pocket in her gray jacket. She wrapped the painting in paper like the woman at the shop had showed her, and then tied it with twine before placing it in the old woman's hands.

The rest of the day was the same. Monica would paint a landscape from her memories, either of home or the park she had been to the day before, and then someone would bring her an offer. Leah's sculptures were doing just as well. One sculpture of Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko in a back to back fighting stance went for 13,000 Yuans! The man who bought that sculpture said that he had known the two back in the good ole days. The third painting Monica made was of a flock of otter penguins and two men got into a bidding war over it, resulting in Monica receiving another 9,000 Yuans. When they got down to the final sheet of metal and canvas, Leah pulled Monica over and called out into the crowd.

"If we were to do a collaboration piece, would anyone in the crowd buy it?" An eruption of applause and cheers confirmed Leah and Monica's hopes. Monica held out her canvas and Leah began to bend her metal into a standing frame. With every punch and "grab then pull" motion the metal bent in on itself and turned into a thin branch. The metal bender stomped her foot and pushed her hands towards the ground and the base wound itself down into a tree like base. Leah formed branch's to hold the canvas in a tight frame then created others for aesthetic value. When the tree was done, Monica pulled all the colored water that was left from her cups and froze it around the entire sculpture.

"Now, are there any fire benders in the crowd?" Monica called out. People began asking around the crowd, and eventually Monica saw a hand poke up at the back of the crowd.

"He's a fire bender!" A female voice called out. It sounded familiar, but Monica couldn't quite place it right away. A man around 20 walked out of the crowd. He was wearing a gray jacket over a long sleeved white shirt with the sleeves around his elbows. A red scarf was around his neck and his gloves matched the color of his pants, a dark gray like storm clouds. Short brown hair that stood up a little at the front covered his head and his eyes were a red/brown that gave off an expression that said he wasn't comfortable in front of all those people.

"Thank you for volunteering involuntarily, sir. What's your name?" Leah asked.

"Uh, the name's Mako." He replied uncomfortably.

"Ok Mako, could you please melt this ice for us?" Leah asked, guiding him in front of the sculpture.

"Sure… I guess." Mako stood in front of the sculpture than jabbed at the ice with flat palms. The ice melted slowly at first, and then created steam as water evaporated. The crowd went still as they waited for the mist to clear. Where The ice had melted against the canvas was a beautiful rainbow of swirls, and some of the pigment even stuck to the metal of the tree. The volume the crowd created while cheering was probably gonna cause temporary hearing loss for Monica, but she couldn't help grinning. She and Leah grabbed the fire benders hands and gave a deep bow that almost made him fall over.

"Thank you for watching our performance, we hope to see you all again real soon!" Leah and Monica called out in unison.

"And thank you, Mako. You were a great help!" Leah exclaimed graciously as people began to move away slowly.

"Hey Mako! Great job, Honey." A girl in Water tribe clothes said as she ran up behind him and grabbed his arm. She had the same voice as before…

"Avatar Korra!" Monica exclaimed as she remembered why this girl was so familiar, they had grown up together!

"Monica? It really is you!" The avatar exclaimed as she grabbed the fellow water bender in a hug. "I never expected to see you here! How's everything been? Mako, this is Monica, we were friends back home! Monica, this is my boyfriend Mako."

"Nice to meet you, Monica." Mako said as he offered his hand.

"And you! Wow, it's great to see you…" Monica shook the fire benders hand, then another guy started running through the crowd towards them.

"Mako! Korra! I found Pabu! He was getting into some ladies fruit stand… Bad Pabu! You know we have food back home." The newcomer was holding the most adorable fire ferret out towards the couple. Before she could help herself, Monica screeched in happiness and took the creature from his hands.

"YOU ARE THE MOST ADORABLE THING I HAVE EVER SEEN! OH MY GOD, LOOK AT YOUR FACE! AND YOUR PAWS! KYAAAHHH!" Monica started twirling around in circles, before she stopped and looked back at an amused Korra and two very surprised men. With a slight blush creeping onto her face, Monica ran back to the boy she had stolen the fire ferret from and placed him back in his owner's hands. "I'm really sorry…. I love adorable things…" Monica replied.

"Hey, It's cool. I think he's cute too! Right Pabu?" The boy said as he placed the ferret on his shoulder. "The name's Bolin, and you are?" he said while offering his hand.

"I'm Monica, nice to meet you, Bolin." She said as she shyly took his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening Monica sat petting the fire ferret at a noodle restaurant. After having apologized approximately 20 times to its owner, Bolin, he told her not to worry about it and invited her and Leah to lunch at his favorite restaurant. Mako and Korra ended up buying the tree sculpture and were gonna put it on Air Temple Island. When Monica asked how much Leah had settled on as a price, she replied with a grin that it was "just enough to get you some more canvases!" Now all 5 of them were seated and attempting to order food.

Leah got a spicy stir fry with extra hot sauce, Mako and Korra got a large ramen bowl to share, Bolin ordered 2 bowls of Lo Mein, and Monica settled for Bulgolgi. After the waiter left, Leah started talking to the avatar about the recent equalist disturbances while Mako listened and commented, and Monica sat shyly holding Pabu.

"Pabu really likes you," Bolin said. His green eyes reminded Monica of the tree leaves in the park, and she had to resist the urge to comment on how pretty they were. _He must already think I'm weird, seeing as how I pretty much kidnapped his ferret and acted like a fan girl…_

"Really?" Monica asked as she looked down at the ferret curled on her lap. He was all but purring.

"Totally! He only sleeps like that when he's really comfortable. I think he knows that you like him so much," Bolin laughed, causing Pabu to look at him. "What? Of course I was talking about you." Monica had to laugh when the ferret gave a squeak then returned to sleeping on her lap, facing **away** from Bolin.

"Aww, come on Pabu, don't be like that! It was a compliment!"

"He's so fluffy…" Monica murmured as she stroked his fur again.

"I have to give him a bath every couple days so that he stays that fluffy, otherwise he's as stinky as a wolfbat!" Bolin exclaimed while flapping his arms.

Monica couldn't help laughing again, he was just too funny. "So are you a bender too?"

"Of course! I am the most important component to the team."

"Team?" Monica asked, confused. Was there a team against the equalists or something?

"Haven't you heard of Pro Bending?" Bolin asked, shocked.

"Errr…. No, not really. I'm new in town, I just came up from the Southern Water Tribe so everything is new to me." Monica replied, a little embarrassed.

"In that case, we'll just have to show you! I'm on the Fire Ferrets with Mako and Korra. Our next match is tomorrow if you want to come, I'll even bring you in the VIP section."

"You mean the locker room?" Korra laughed as she interrupted. "Don't worry, I'll be there too, and they won't be stripping or anything. Just getting on the extra gear."

"You make it sound so uncool that way!" Bolin replied with a dismayed expression.

"Do you want to come too, Leah?" Mako asked the metal bender.

"Tomorrow?... Oh wait, No can do. Lin said she needed my help tomorrow. You have my support though! I'll try to catch the next one." Leah replied with a scowl. The waiter appeared with their food and handed everyone their orders as well as their chopsticks. The group was quiet for a while with the exception of slurps and chewing noises before a tall, lean guy walked up behind Bolin. His hair hung in his face as he leaned over next to Bolin's ear and whispered "What's up, loser?"

Bolin jumped in his seat, nearly knocking over his bowl and choking on his noodles. Mako stood up and grabbed the guy by the front of his shirt. "What do you want, Tahno?"

"Easy flame-boy. Just coming to give you my condolences for tomorrows match." The stranger smirked.

"Oh, you shouldn't be giving _us_ condolences, Tahno." Korra replied as she put both hands on the table and stood up. "You're the one who's going to be running with your tail between your legs tomorrow."

Mako dropped Tahno. The man smoothed out his shirt before replying. "You know, Uh-vatar, that invitation for private lessons is still open." Mako's face turned bright red in anger before Korra held up a hand.

"Oh Tahno, that's so sweet. Do you remember my friend Naga?" Korra went to put her whistling fingers in her mouth before Tahno grabbed her wrist.

"Don't worry, there's no need for that. I need to get going anyways… Beat you later, losers."

After they had paid for their food and left the restaurant, Mako and Korra split from the group. Apparently Mako had this whole date scheme planned out. Leah suggested Bolin walk with them since he lived close anyways, and both he and Mako looked grateful. Pabu returned to his owners shoulder for the walk, and Monica walked next to him as Leah walked a few steps ahead.

"It sure is nice out." Monica said as she inhaled the warm night air.

"Not as nice as me though!" Bolin replied with a grin as he held an arm out and flexed. Monica shook her head and smirked.

"Nice one."

"Thanks, I like to show off my guns." It was quiet for a minute before Monica broke the silence again.

"Who was that guy at the restaurant, by the way? He wasn't very nice."

"Who? Tahno? He's a jerk just because his team, the Wolfbats, are the reigning champs this year." Monica wanted to ask more about pro bending, but Leah had stopped in the middle of the side walk.

"What's up?" Bolin asked as he peered around her. Up ahead was a group of people in dark uniforms. Their faces were covered, but they were facing towards their group. The leader had on a glove that began to spark with electricity. "Oh… no. Not these guys…" Bolin said, taking hold of Monica's wrist and pulling her up closer behind Leah.

"Wha-"

"Shhhhh!" Leah hissed. "Bolin, I need you to take her to the arena and keep her safe until I come for her, do you understand?"

"Aren't you coming?" He asked, shocked.

"I'll be along as quickly as I can, but this is a problem for the police. Lin would kill me if I allowed you two to be captured."

"She'll be just as angry if her little sister gets abducted, I think." Monica whispered. All of a sudden, many things happened at once. The mob started running at them in a wave, and a police balloon appeared in the sky. Metal benders began dropping down amongst the mob and taking down as many as they could. Leah pushed Bolin and Monica in the opposite direction as Lin appeared beside her. Still holding her wrist, Bolin started running through some roads Monica hadn't been down yet. He didn't slow until the sounds of fighting could no longer be heard and he was sure no one was following them.

"You think they'll be ok?" Monica gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

"Most likely. The police force is pretty badass." Bolin replied, also trying to catch his breath.

"That was… scary." Monica said, as she straightened up.

"Yea… I've been abducted by them before. They mean business. If it hadn't been for Mako and Korra, I'd be just some ordinary hot guy now instead of a hot earthbender."

"You're an earthbender? Can you bend metal like Leah?" Monica asked, intrigued. She had heard that was extremely hard to learn metal bending.

"Never tried. I've asked Leah to show me sometime, but she's always busy. Whether it's art or police work, that girl's almost never free." Bolin said as he started walking again.

"I didn't know that she worked on the squad with Lin too…" Monica remarked.

"Aren't you guys friends?"

"Well yea, and I am staying at her place in the time being, but I've only been here a couple days."

"Maybe she didn't want you to get in trouble if something were to happen to you…" Bolin replied thoughtfully. "Leah's pretty badass though, almost as scary as her sister at times." He added as he rubbed the back of his head.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Bolin pointed at a large building up ahead. "That's the Pro Bending arena. Mako and I live in an apartment above the training area."

"Are you guy's roommates?" Monica asked as they entered a large glass door. It was kinda dark inside, but Bolin headed towards a door to their right.

"Oh right, I forgot. Mako is my older brother. He's been taking care of me since we were really young…" Bolin drifted off.

"Can I ask what happened to your parents?" Monica asked cautiously.

"They were killed by a firebender." Monica stopped in the middle of the hallway they had been going down, and after a few steps Bolin turned around.

"I'm so sorry." She replied, looking into his eyes. They were a little sad, but he brightened up quickly.

"Don't worry about it, like I said, Mako's been taking care of me all this time. What about you? How'd you wind up in such a beautiful city as this?"

Monica told Bolin about how she had met Leah back home as they started up some stairs. Around the part of the story where she got to her parents, she had to stop and describe how hard it had been to get her father's approval even though she was already 18.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, it's just me."

"He was probably worried about you, the city is crazy and you are his only child." Bolin pointed out as he started up a ladder. "Here we are! Bolin's spectacular pad!" Monica started up the ladder but stopped halfway. This was a boy's house. There was no one else around. She had never done anything so reckless before…

"Hey, you coming?" Bolin asked peering down. "Are you stuck?"

"No," Monica replied as she headed up the rest of the way. She'd run if she had too, but for now, hesitating was just rude. Bolin threw up his hands and gestured to the loft as she entered the space.

"Behold!"

Monica burst out laughing and Bolin dropped his hands. "What?" He asked, confused.

"You're just such a charismatic, funny guy. Reminds me of how I was back home." Monica replied as she looked around. It wasn't very messy at all.

"Really? I think you're still that way, just shy at first." The earthbender replied as he walked across the loft to a stove. He didn't see it, but his comment made Monica blush a little. "Hmmm, Mako usually lights the stove… I'd offer you tea, but if I try to start up a fire with matches I'll probably burn down the arena."

"It's ok, I appreciate the thought though. Can I sit on your couch?" Her legs were killing her from that mad dash for their lives… well, maybe not their lives, but their bending.

"Of course. Make yourself at home, I'm gonna turn on the radio and see if there are any updates on that fight or any Pro Bending matches." Bolin said as he turned on the machine. He turned the nob through the white noise until he found the announcer for the Pro Bending matches announcing a rerun of that night's game. Once he was satisfied that there was barely any background static he came to sit on the couch with Monica.

"Is it weird? Having your teammates dating?... and not only that, but your brother is dating the _avatar_." Monica asked. Bolin flinched and looked at the ceiling.

"I guess… a little bit. I mean, I'm happy for them…. But I… I don't know. I liked Korra first, and she rejected me in favor of him. I thought he was interested, but he broke up with his girlfriend so he could date Korra. I thought… we were perfect. But one day after our first date I found her kissing Mako." Monica didn't know what to say. She had never had a relationship with a guy so she didn't know how to console her new friend.

"That's terrible. I can't even imagine..." Monica replied. She looked over at Bolin just to notice a tear forming in the corner of his eye. "Please don't cry!" Monica said, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I brought it up, I won't do it again!" she continued before Bolin started talking against her arm. "What did you say?"

"I said 'I can't breathe'!" Bolin said with a chuckle. After a minute he continued. "I needed that though. I haven't been able to talk to anyone about the whole thing so I was kind of bottling up my emotions, so… thanks."

"Anytime, you're my friend, Bolin. If you ever need to talk, just find me." She replied.

She must have fallen asleep because at some point she was woken up by Bolin shaking her shoulder. "Hey. Hey Monica. Leah's here…"

"Huh?" the waterbender replied as she looked towards the ladder. Leah stood there holding a couple canvases.

"C'mon sleepyhead. Sorry it took me so long, Lin needed me to fill out a report then I went and got these from that vendor. I just caught her before she locked up."

"How'd it go?" Bolin asked the metal bender while Monica rubbed her eyes then stretched.

"Fine enough, Amon wasn't with them though and half of them got away… But Lin seems satisfied with this for tonight. Can I ask you a favor?" At a nod from Bolin, Leah continued. "Keep a close eye on her tomorrow. She's only been here a couple days and she'll need a guide… and probably a body guard. Things are getting tense out there."

"Sure thing, she's my friend." Bolin replied as the two female benders headed down the ladder. "I'll come pick you up at your apartment tomorrow, ok Monica?"

Monica nodded, even though she was half asleep. It was the only part of her friend's exchange that she had caught. When they got home though Monica was wide awake again. She took the canvases from Leah with a thank you and put them in her room. _I don't want to sleep yet… I'm not tired anymore._ Instead, she set up her paints and propped a canvas up against the window. She couldn't think of a subject so her mind wandered to Bolin. He was such a great fiend. Funny, kind, sensitive… Monica thought of how Korra had just completely broken his heart. _Why did she do that? That's just sooooo…!_ In a flurry of movements, Monica started whipping colored water at the canvas. _No one deserves to be treated that way!_ She thought as she slammed another tendril of water at the canvas. When she had to stop to catch her breath, Monica looked up at the canvas and… froze. In her anger she had unintentionally painted a beautiful portrait of Bolin. The colors were mixed into soft earthy tones and his features were all in his perfect likeness. His hair looked like it was being softly caressed by the wind, and he was laughing. Monica's face got hot, and she was sure there was a brilliant crimson blush all over her face.

"Hey Monica?" Leah called as she knocked on the door.

"Just a …second!" Monica practically yelped as she grabbed the portrait and shoved it behind her dresser without leaning the wet surface against it. She quickly bended the water that had sprayed onto the floor and walls back into the cups and opened the door. "Yes?"

"Uhhhh… Were you… painting in here?" Leah asked, pointing at the ceiling. Monica turned back and gave a gasp. There were indeed paint splatters beginning to dry on the ceiling.

"Crap!" She said as she swept her hands back and forth to begin bending the water off the ceiling.

"Anyways… I have to go back to the police headquarters for a little bit. If it gets too late I might stay, so I am gonna lock the door. Will you promise me to keep that door shut until Bolin comes to get you tomorrow?"

"Uh, uh… yea sure!" Monica exclaimed as a blush crept onto her face again. With a shrug of her shoulders, Leah headed out of the room and shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning turned out to be a beautiful day. The sky was a deep blue and fluffy clouds passed by every so often. Monica rose early and went into the bathroom to get ready for her trip to the Pro-bending stadium. One look in the mirror caused her to groan though. Her dark, usually curly hair was poofing out in weird places and she had a smudge of green paint still on her jawline from last night's frenzy. The water pipes hadn't warmed up yet either, so when Monica splashed water on her face to wake up it was as cold as back home.

An hour later, it was only 7 and Monica had no idea what time Bolin was coming to get her. _Hopefully he would be ok…._ She thought as she flopped on the couch. "What am I gonna do in the meantime?" She moaned into fabric. "I'm sooooo bored…."

Outside she heard the occasional honking of a satomobile and some pedestrian yelling out obscenities. People really hadn't figured out how to share the streets with the much larger vehicles yet. A lizard crow cawed nearby, probably on one of the ledges that decorated the outside of the building. Monica rose back into a seated position and looked around the apartment. To her right was the door leading into the hallway, and next to it was Leah's police radio. To the left was a window at the end of a hallway with the bathroom to the right of it and the 2 bedrooms to the left. Behind her was the kitchen. Monica got up off the couch and made herself a bowl of oatmeal, since it was the only thing left in the cabinets. _I'll have to tell Leah about it later._

Around 7:30 there was a knock at the door and Monica had to stop herself from skipping to the door. Before she could peer inside the peek hole she heard Bolin.

"Monica! Hey Monica! Are you awake yet? Up and at 'em! I even brought Pabu-" Monica threw open the door and whisked the fire ferret from her new friends arms before he could continue.

"Hi Bolin! Hi Pabu!" Monica said as she motioned her earthbending friend inside. Monica put Pabu on her shoulder then turned to Bolin who hadn't spoken since he'd arrived. "What?" She asked when she got a glimpse of his crestfallen face.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you only liked me for Pabu." He said with a pout. Monica grudging gave the adorable fur ball back then gave Bolin a quick one armed hug.

"That's not it, I swear. I just have a weakness for… adorable things." Monica said with a blush.

Bolin's face brightened then he gave her a devilish grin. "If you can't resist Pabu then my gorgeous looks must be the ultimate weapon!"

Monica laughed then put the back of her right hand to her forehead. "Oh no… Not Bolin's gorgeous face! What will I do?" She took a step back so she could dip like she was fainting but the back of her knees hit the couch and she fell back with a yelp.

"Woah, are you ok Monica? Maybe I should put a lid on all this awesomeness if it's gonna make you faint all the time." Bolin said as they both laughed.

"That's a dangerous weapon you have there." Monica commented as he gave her a hand up.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom before we head to the arena?" Bolin asked. "I even let you hold Pabu ~" He said holding the ferret out under its elbows.

Monica snatched Pabu then jabbed her thumb behind her "Not a problem. Right down there.." Monica sat on the couch then gasped as she saw Bolin go into her room in the corner of her eye_. OH MY GOD NO! THE PAINTING!_ "Bolin!" She squeaked as she shot to her feet.

"Oh, wrong room…" He said stepping back out into the hall.

"Sorry, the door across from there…" Monica apologized, relieved.

"Thanks!"

Later that evening Monica stood in the middle of the Fire Ferrets locker room while Bolin, Makko, and Korra pulled on their protective gear. Bolin had brought her to the training room when they had first arrived where Korra and Makko had been waiting to start practice. When Bolin had sauntered into the room announcing their arrival, they had shot apart like they had been about to engage in some taboo.

The next few hours had consisted of them throwing whips of water, fire, or projectile stones at pictures of the guy who had badmouthed them at the noodle shop. Until they were satisfied with the level of destruction they had wrecked upon them. Monica even put up new ones for them when the pictures became too ragged.

Monica snapped back to the present to see that Bolin was right in her face. He knocked the top of her head and asked "Hello? Anyone home? I'm looking for Monica if you know where she is."

"Ow, yes?" Monica asked as she rubbed her head.

"I was saying that we're heading onto the field now, but feel free to stay here in the VIP seating." Bolin said with a grin. "I'll be back soon! Now Pabu, I know it's a big crowd out there but don't be nervous, I know you're gonna do great. I believe in you!" the earthbender said as he talked to his fire ferret. Monica had spent 15 minutes dressing him up in the cutest little outfit.

"Not too soon I hope!" Monica called after him. "Wouldn't that mean you had been eliminated or hurt?" Bolin stopped and rubbed the back of his head as he turned back towards her.

"Yeah you're right. But just you watch! We're gonna win this!"

Monica turned her attention to the stage as a man with a microphone entered from the floor. Hi hands were out above his head until he was fully on stage then he gestured toward Bolin, Korra, and Makko. "Introducing the challengers! Future Industries, Fire Ferrets!"

A bridge extended from the locker room to the stage, pushing the Pro-benders to the spotlight. Bolin struck a pose and Korra waved to the crowd. Monica could've sworn she even saw some cosplayers out in the stands. When they reached the stage, her friends stepped off just past the bridge as it rescinded. Pabu jumped off of Bolin's shoulder and began running around on his front paws then jumping through a rock hoop that Bolin held. It took all her self-control not to squeal at Pabu's cuteness.

"And their opponents! The three time defending champions, the White Falls Wolfbats!" Across the stage another bridge was making its way to the stage, carrying three people with large wolf bat costumes. When they threw open their "wings" and howled, sparklers burst behind them and fie displays shot up around the ring. As they shed their elaborate costumes, Monica thought she saw Korra pounding her fist into her palm and yelling something. The water bender moved towards the outer railing and leaned against it as the Pro-benders squared off. At the buzzer, everything turned into business. Rock disks flew through the air, water whipped across the stage as Tahno and Korra duked it out, and fire sparked across the stage. Not long after, Bolin got pushed back into the third zone and Korra and Makko stood in the second zone, allowing the wolfbats to move up. Then the enemy earth bender pulled up a plate below Makko's foot and tripped him, before throwing it back at him to push him into the 3rd zone. In an ice/fire combo attack Bolin was thrown off the stage, causing Monica to gasp.

"Bolin!" She looked down into the pool as he floated up and started swimming for a ladder. The announcer called it an illegal play, but the refs weren't saying anything. Korra was finally pushed into the 3rd zone as well, and as the wolfbats advanced they simultaneously attacked Korra. Makko jumped in the way, but the force of the attack pushed them both off. The announcer was calling for the wolfbats 4th consecutive win as Monica grinned. Korra was still hanging onto the ledge, and as she threw Makko back onto the stage he kicked fire into Tahno's back and sent him flailing forward.

After a huddle for the teams to strategize the stage announcer called out round 2 and the elements began to fly once more. Monica didn't know the rules of the game, but she was sure the ice attacks and head shots had to be illegal. Otherwise Korra was just stupid for not using them. As the announcer up in the stadium confirmed foul play shots, nothing happened between the refs until they called a coin toss as a round 2 tie breaker. The Fire Ferrets won the toss and Korra stepped forward for a solo one-on-one match. The stage rose to separate them from the rest of their teams and Tahno taunted Korra. She threw one blast of water towards his head, and when he dodged she attacked with an uppercut that sent him flying from the pedestal.

The third round was just a flurry of injustice. Monica watched in awe as her friends played their hearts out, but the wolfbats continued to beat on them. In a final move, she watched as the enemy earth bender placed some rocks into water that Tahno held behind his back. Tahno hit all three Fire Ferrets with illegal headshot uppercuts, sending them flying over the edge and into the pool below. In a completely unfair match, the Wolfbats were crowned victorious.

"What the Hell!" Monica yelled in anger, then looked into the stands. Flashes of electricity lit up in irregular distances, making her wonder what was going on. This certainly couldn't be normal… could it? Then the water below her lit up with electricity and Bolin cried out in pain. "How can I help them?"

A hand grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth as she screamed. "Shhh, Monica, it's me."

"Eaaaaaah?" The water bender said against her friend's gloved hand.

"Yea, stay quiet. The equalists have already immobilized most of the metal benders, including my sister. I need to get you out of here before it gets any uglier." Leah was wearing the metal benders armor and had her curly brown hair tied up in a bun at the back of her head.

"What about Bolin and Korra?"

"Don't worry, you're my number one concern right now. Take this hallway to the right" Leah said gesturing towards the doorway." Then run along home. I'll get these guys out, then we can decide on dinner when I get home. Now go!" Leah hissed as an equalist dropped into the locker room from above. His glove sparked with electricity as Leah faced off. Monica ran down the hall and into an industrial staircase. When she reached the bottom floor she whipped open a door, to be confronted with the pool of water that surrounds the Pro-Bending stage.

The three Wolfbats fell from the stage on the other side of the arena as she rushed forward. Closer to her, a man was tying up the Fire Ferrets against a beam. Monica ran back to the duck and hid behind pillar, hoping she could come up with a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Monica watched as a man with a long drooping mustache pulled the unconscious Fire Ferrets from the pool and tied them to a pillar that was holding the Pro-Bending stage up. _I'll wait until he's gone then free them…Somehow._ A squeak behind her startled Monica, and she turned to see Pabu sitting beside her. He cocked his head and chattered a little before looking across the pool where Bolin and the others were tied.

Scooping up the team mascot, Monica peeked at the team members again. Their captor was nowhere in sight. "I hope you like water Pabu." She whispered as she slipped into the pool silently. Bending water around her head to act as an air bubble, Monica propelled herself underwater towards the platform. When she emerged the stadium was in worse chaos than before. Air ships hovered above the building and equalists had broken holes in the glass ceiling. Amon was being lifted from the stage on a rope up to the airships along with several equalists.

"Monica!" The water bender's attention returned to her friends on the floor in front of her. "Am I glad to see you!" Bolin continued in a hushed voice.

"I'm gonna get you guys untied, sit still." Monica replied. She worked her way behind them to the other side of the pillar and began loosening knots in the rope. After a couple minutes her fingers started to hurt and she was losing hope of succeeding though. "It's not coming undone!"

Pabu rejoined her (he had jumped onto Bolin when they had reached the Pro-Benders) and began chewing at the knot.

"Hey Monica?" Makko said, a touch of panic to his usually calm voice.

"Yea?" She replied, afraid to look and see what could possibly be the matter.

"The moustache guy is coming back! Are you almost done?" Korra cried. An instant later Pabu chewed through the ropes and they fell slack on the Fire Ferret's laps.

"Thanks Monica! Thanks Pabu!" Bolin cried as he ran around and hugged them both. Monica's cheeks flared up in a crimson blush as she hugged him back, thinking for an instant of the portrait back home. Korra and Makko called their thanks as Makko knocked out their captor and Korra rode a torrent of water to chase Amon.

Once Bolin released Monica she grabbed his hand. "We have to go! I promised Leah I'd leave but I was worried about you guys…"

The usually goofy earth bender blushed a little then grinned. "You're one awesome chick Monica! Let's go, I'll treat you to dinner while we wait for the craziness to die down. Hey Makko!" He called to his brother. Makko was tying up the moustache man with the rope he had used against them, but looked up. "We should get out of here ASAP. I'm taking Monica out, wanna join us?"

Makko shook his head incredulously. "I'm gonna go after Korra. Stay out of trouble you two!" Using his fire bending, Makko propelled himself through the air with jets of fire beneath his feet. As he disappeared above the stage, Monica started running towards the entrance. They swam to the door using Monica's bending to speed up their escape then ran through the nearly empty halls of the stadium.

"Most people have escaped by now…" Monica remarked aloud. They ran for a while longer after they escaped the building, not even attempting conversation for fear of being captured by equalists. Once they had put several city blocks between them and the stadium they stopped against a store front to catch their breath.

"Insanity…" Monica gasped as she slid to the ground. "Are all Pro-bending matches like that?" She teased.

"No, usually we win." Bolin scowled. Then continued: "Ohhhhhhh. You mean the bad dudes in the masks. No, definitely not."

Monica laughed then got back to her feet. "So where are we going?"

"Hmmm, good question… Wanna go to that noodle restaurant again?" Bolin asked with one hand cupping his chin and the other holding his elbow.

"I'm good for anything really, running for my life has left me pretty hungry."

"Ok, then let's get a move on!" Bolin replied, escorting her on their way.

Later that night Bolin dropped Monica off at the door to her apartment. "Thanks for dinner; I had a lot of fun today." Monica said as she put her hand on the door knob.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself despite the crazy bad guys taking over the stadium and us losing the tournament." Bolin said with a wistful sigh.

"You don't need that trophy." Monica replied. "You guys were AWESOME out there, I couldn't believe my eyes! Hopefully I'll get to see you play again once they have fixed the arena."

"You're invited anytime, VIP seats you know." Bolin said with his usual grin.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer-"

All of a sudden the apartment door swung inward and Leah's head peeked out. "You! I've been looking for you EVERYWHERE!" she said as she looked between Bolin and Monica. "You too, Bolin, Makko's been worried. You should head back to the arena, I think they're shutting it down."

"But that's where we live!" Bolin cried, a little shocked. "Gotta go, see you later Monica!" Before she could say a word he was tearing down the hallway, Pabu barely holding on to his shoulder.

"Sooooo… Monica, wanna tell me what this is about?" Leah asked with a coy smile.

"What are you talking about?" The water bender asked with a raised eyebrow. Leah pointed across their living room as Monica came in and shut the door behind her. With a gasp she recognized the canvas sitting propped up against the wall. "T-that's… How'd you…. You went in my room?" Monica sputtered out.

"I got you a new dresser since the one in your room is old and worn out. While I was moving it in I found your painting. It's amazing…" Leah said wistfully. After a moment of contemplation, the metal bender turned back to her friend. "Do you like him?"

"Sure I do, we're friends." Monica retorted, a little indignantly.

"No, I mean the like that could someday become something more kind of like." Leah replied with her hands on her hips. Monica felt a blush beginning to darken her face again.

"Well… umm… I…." She clasped her hands together and couldn't look her friend in the face. "I… Yea. I haven't known him all too long, so I'm not looking for something more just yet, but I feel like we go well together. He's a funny guy and I love hanging out with him. At the same time, it irritates me greatly that he likes Korra, and yet she didn't even give him a second glance!" Monica said, her voice rising. "She wouldn't deserve him, even if she felt that way…"

Leah gave a knowing smile then patted Monica on the shoulder. "Ok, well Good Luck then. I think you guys were made for each other personally." She chuckled. "Wanna see your new dresser?"

Before Monica could respond, a call came over the police radio. "Leah? If you are there Leah we have an urgent message from Chief Bei Fong."

Leah hurried over to the radio and picked up the mike. "This is Leah, go ahead."

"Leah, I need you to come back down to the station. We're gonna try to confirm whether or not Hiroshi Sato is working with the equalists, I could use some extra manpower." Lin's strong voice came over the radio. Leah clicked the button on the mike and replied.

"Sure thing Lin, I'll be there soon." After she put down the mike, Leah turned back to Monica. "Sorry, I guess I'm going back out. Wanna paint at the station tomorrow? I sure could use a day off." Leah joked.

"Sure, that'd be fun. Good luck out there." Monica replied as Leah ran into her room and ran out 2 minutes later fully dressed in her gear.

"I should be back later tonight!"

About a week later Bolin and Monica were hanging out at the park. Korra and Makko were on a date, and Monica wanted to take Bolin out to keep his mind off it. They grabbed a seat on the railing of a bridge and watched as trout swam past. The morning had turned out to be cooler than expected so Monica took the opportunity to wear some of her clothes from home. Baggy blue pants that tucked into fur boots and a warm fur lined jacket were perfect in the cooler weather. Since Hiroshi Sato and his daughter Asami had been taken in by Chief Bei Fong for aiding the equalists, things had been pretty quiet. Monica and Leah had made even more money by performing and selling their art, and equalists were rallying less and less. With a squeak, Pabu brought Monica back to the present. She was gripping him tighter against her chest than usual.

"Sorry Pabu" She said, releasing the fire ferret. He shook out his red pelt then dived into the stream below, attempting to catch some of the minnows hanging in the shallows.

"Is something wrong Monica? Do you need cheering up?" Bolin asked. "I don't care what we do today. If something is bothering you, you can tell me. That's what friends do."

"Thanks Bolin… I was just thinking about how things have quieted down since the capture of the Sato's." Monica replied, staring down into the water. She swung her legs while she sat, something she only did when she was kinda embarrassed.

"Did you know that Makko dated Hiroshi Sato's daughter for a few weeks?" Bolin said as he leaned back. "But that was before he met Korra, after that, they're relationship slowly crumbled until Asami broke it off. Korra and Makko have been close since the day they met…" Monica snapped her head to look at Bolin. She was supposed to make him forget about Korra, and there she goes coming back into the conversation!

"You know Bolin-"

All of a sudden they were attacked by 3 equalist chi blockers. Bolin jumped away in time, but one threw a three sided rope with weights that ensnared Monica and sent her falling into the stream.

"Monica!" Bolin cried as he ran towards her.

"NOO!" she yelled, trying to keep herself from becoming hysterical. "Bolin, run! Get Leah and Lin, but run!"

"I'm not gonna leave you!" he shouted back as he used his earth bending to raise a square block of dirt straight into an equalist, sending them flying. The other 2 grabbed Monica and threw her onto the back of their bike and started speeding away.

"Monica, no! I'm gonna get help!" He shouted as the bike disappeared from sight.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where the hell are you taking me?!" Monica cried as one of the equalists half dragged her down a long darkened hallway. There were doors on either side made entirely out of metal. At the end of the hallway they took a left then stopped in front of a cell on the right. Another man opened the heavy iron door while the other pushed Monica inside. They shut her in and then the hand cuffs holding Monica's hands behind her back were released. "You had better come back here!" She shouted. "The first chance I get, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Monica slammed her right foot into the metal door. Pain shot up her leg, forcing her to regret her rash decision as she sat on a dirty cot at the back of the cell.

Monica took off her boots and rubbed her ankle. _I won't be here very long anyways. Bolin is gonna get Leah and Lin and maybe even Korra and then they'll save me… They wouldn't let Amon take my bending._

Monica felt hot tears stinging her eyes and spilling onto the floor. What if they didn't save her? She would lose her ability to bend and then she would have to return home. No longer able to create art… or even perform all the healing techniques that Katara had taught her. She would probably never see Bolin again ever…

"AND THIS GODDAMN CELL IS DRY AS A BONE!" the water bender cried out defiantly. _Wait a minute…._ Monica gasped in realization as she stared at the tiny pools of water on the floor. "My tears!"

Monica gathered her tears off the metal floor and walked over to the door. With some effort, she began sawing the miniscule amount of water at the eye slot until she could open it from the inside. Pulling the slide back, she bent her water out into the hall and began sawing at the lock on the door as well. After 5 minutes of effort there was a click and thud as Monica broke through the lock on her door.

"Yes!" She yelled in triumph until she remembered that she was still in an enemy jail. _Crap…_ Monica pushed the door open and started creeping down the hallway in the direction she had come from. She had made it about 20 feet when there was a slam behind her. Twirling back around, Monica saw that her cell door had slammed shut_. I must not have opened it wide enough…_

"Hey you!" An equalist ran around the corner at the end of the hall and made her way towards Monica. "How'd you get out?!"

Monica turned on her heel and ran as fast as her legs would go. _I have to get out of here! _

**{At the same time at Leah's apartment}**

"LEAH! Open up! Hey! Are you home Leah!?" Bolin yelled as he ran down the hall of the apartment toward Leah and Monica's apartment. The earth bender pounded his fists against the door and continued his tirade. "Leah! Come on we have an emergency and you were closest! Open U-"

The door flew open and Leah's fist grabbed onto the collar of Bolin's shirt. "Aren't people even allowed to sleep in peace anymore?" There were dark circles under the metal benders eyes and her long hair was disheveled.

"You do realize its noon, right?" Bolin asked as he took in her appearance.

"Do YOU realize that the city has been in chaos so my sister has been running me ragged at all hours of the night? This is the first chance that I have gotten to sleep… In any case…" Leah replied with a yawn as she tugged him inside the apartment like a rag doll. "You were yelling about an emergency?"

Bolin landed on the couch with a thud as Leah put him down. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, waiting for an explanation. Even if her loose pajama pants and shirt weren't intimidating, Leah was just as commanding as her sister.

"Monica has been taken by the equalists!" Bolin said as he sat up. "They ambushed us at the park and you were the closest. Please help me find her, she's our friend…" Bolin said as he jumped to his feet and put a hand on Leah's shoulder. She looked thoughtful for a minute before she looked him in the eye.

"I can find her and bring her back, but you are gonna have to stay here." The metal bender said as she headed for her bedroom, suddenly more energetic.

"But I want to help too. Two Earth Benders are better than one and those equalists are bad dudes." He said following her. She stopped as she placed her hand on the door knob to her room.

"Bolin, tell me something. If Monica is only a friend to you, how can I expect you to be of any help to me when it really comes down to it? Monica is practically like a sister to me now, besides the fact that it's my job to protect the citizens of Republic City. I will fight to my last breathe to bring her back."

"Are you saying that I would leave her there to save myself?" Bolin asked incredulously.

"I'm saying it's a possibility. Other than friendship, you have no other ties to Monica. She isn't special enough to you that you would sacrifice yourself in her stead. That means that you will be a burden to not only me, but to Monica as well." The metal bender replied without turning around to meet his gaze.

"I would never leave Monica with those guys! I've been there and it's scary, she's probably terrified…" Bolin said, his voice rising. "And how do you know that she isn't special to me?"

"You wanna prove it?!" Leah replied as she turned around to face him. "If you show me that she really is that important to you, I will bring you with me."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Bolin asked confused. _What could she be up to?_

The metal bender turned and walked to another door farther down the hallway. She disappeared inside and reemerged with a large frame. She turned it to face him ad Bolin found himself looking into his own eyes. Paint had been applied to every corner of the canvas and it showed every detail and feature of the earth benders face. The painting was beautiful…

"That's one hot dude… Wait… Why do you have a painting of me Leah? Do you have a crush on me or something?" Bolin asked as he tried to sort the whole situation out. What did this painting have to do with Bolin's loyalty to Monica? Or whether or not she was truly special to him or not? The truth is, over the past few months while Monica had been in Republic City and they had been becoming friends, Bolin had started to feel something he had ever felt before. He was happiest when he was with the water bender and he constantly felt the need to protect her from the dangers of the city.

"Are you really this dense? When have I ever painted in my life Bolin? I'm a _metal bender_, remember? Who do you know that paints? There is someone out there who would do anything they could to be by your side and make you happy, do you feel the same about them?" Leah asked, her voice daring him to make a decision.

"You mean…. Monica painted this?" Bolin asked, recognizing the gentle strokes of water color that made up his face. "So she…"

"She loves you Bolin. All she wants in the world is to make you happy, even if she doesn't say it. What about you? What does your heart tell you?" Leah asked, taking the painting back and putting inside her friend's room.

**{Back at the equalist's dungeon}**

"You are quite the spirited young woman, aren't you, Water Bender?" Amon said as he entered Monica's new cell. She was tied up and gagged so that she would be unable to move and sat on a chair in the middle of a small dark cell. Her previous escape had been brief when more equalist body guards appeared and used Chi Blocking moves on her arms and legs. Monica turned her head and stared at the wall, refusing to look at her captor.

_Of course I am! _She thought. _Who would sit there and just let you take their bending away?_

"Unfortunately for you, today you will become a normal human and discover what it feels like to have to do things without the use of this ungodly power." Amon stepped closer and turned her head to look at him. "And now, you shall be cleansed. Take her up to the stage." Amon walked away and Monica couldn't help feeling relieved. She had a little more time for her friends to show up and save her. _Why do I have to be so dependent? Why do I have to be saved?_

"Come on," one of the equalists said as they chi blocked her limbs again. "We've got to get her upstairs." Two other equalists stepped in and picked her up between them. They talked about how it was just gonna be another routine rally to get the masses on their side and how dull it was going to be while they waited for it to start. They entered a dark room and the two men holding her tied Monica to a stockade like structure on a platform. Light's turned on somewhere ahead of her behind a large curtain. The water bender hung her head and tried to compose herself. If she was going to lose her bending, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her upset. She could hear the steady thrum of Amon's deep voice as he made a preliminary speech to his followers on how the benders of the world were evil and needed to be cleansed so that equality could rise.

"Ladies and Gentleman" Monica heard Amon address the crowd. "Tonight I have a very special treat for you. I am going to cleanse the world of two more benders and bring us that much closer to equality!" The curtain lifted and Monica could see that there was another girl tied next to her. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was quietly thrashing against her bonds.

"Bring the bender forward." Amon commanded and the equalists untied the girl. Dragging her over to Amon, they dumped her on the ground before him. "And now I cleanse you of your impurity…" The girl's head straightened as he placed his thumb to her forehead. She gasped, then fell to the ground unconscious.

"And now for our other guest. She is quite the spirited young woman; she's been fighting fate ever since she arrived in our care." Monica scanned the audience frantically. _Where are you?!_ The equalists untied her as well and began carrying her over to Amon since she had no use of her legs. "And now I will cleanse you of your ability." As the masked man went to place his thumb to her forehead a rock whizzed through the air and smacked him in the wrist. There were gasps of horror in the crowd and Monica looked over toward a clearing in the middle of the crowd.

"Get away from her!" Bolin cried out as he used his bending to ride a current of rock to the stage.

"It's the benders! They are oppressing us!" Some people in the crowd cried out. Monica saw Leah swinging from the rafters with her metal cords. She dropped onto the stage and used her bending to shove the equalists away from the water bender with slabs of stone from the floor. Bolin scooped Monica up and removed her gag.

"We're here to rescue you!" He cried out over the commotion. He hugged her tight to his chest and ran for the exit. Leah ran after them, creating blocks whenever an equalist tried to stop them. Non-bending citizens ran for the exits and paid the rescue party no mind as they pushed their way through to the outside air.

"Hold on tight to her Bolin!" Leah said as she parted the citizens in the street with more blocks. "We need to get her home!"

"How did you guys find me?" Monica asked while her friends continued their getaway.

"There was another equalist rally in the park looking for recruits. We convinced the guy to tell us where it was gonna be held." Leah replied as they turned another corner and hid behind a dumpster in an alley way.

"It couldn't have been that easy for you two, our gang is pretty famous." Monica sighed. Bolin placed her on the ground beside him and Leah kept the lookout for any equalists or Amon.

"I was hoping that the equalsts would go underground more when we captured Sato." Leah confessed. They sat silently for half an hour before she added "I think it's safe to go home now. Can you move at all yet?"

The water bender tried her arms and legs and they could move but were weak. "I can move them alright enough." She replied as she tried to drag herself to her feet.

"Don't strain yourself, Mo. I'll help you." Bolin said catching her as she slipped. "I can carry you or you can hold on to my shoulder."

"I'll walk" Monica replied determined. Since when had Bolin started calling her Mo anyways? She put her arm over his shoulder and they started heading back to the apartment.

"I'll go on ahead and get the bath ready." Leah said as she ran ahead.

"Wait! Wh.. Oh never mind…" Monica said under her breathe. Her friends were acting really strange. And Leah was acting too happy to go and start a bath.

About half way to the apartment Bolin suggested that they rest. He helped into another alley way and they sat catching their breath.

"I was really scared you know." Bolin said out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Monica replied as she turned her head to look at her friend. His face was illuminated by moon light and she had to turn away when she felt her cheeks blushing.

"I thought I was going to be too late. I was captured by them before and it was a terrifying experience. I didn't want you to feel the same thing… He didn't hurt you did he?" Bolin asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Who?... Oh Amon? No. I was scared because I tried to free myself and they caught me again, but he never touched me." She murmured.

"Good. Or else I'd be the one without bending." He said tilting his head towards the ground and shading his face from view.

"What do you mean?" Monica asked. How would that have happened?

"I know I haven't really showed it Monica, but you're special to me. If Amon had hurt you I'd march right back down to that rally and kick his ass. I don't wanna see you hurt, and neither does Pabu."

"Well that's kinda dark of you." She commented. "But sweet. Thank you, I'm glad we're friends."

The earth bender shifted his position and looked over at Monica. He had his arms around his knees while he sat, but there was something in his gaze that Monica couldn't puzzle out.

"Leah showed me the painting." He blurted out as he pushed his face farther down to his chest so Monica could only see his eyes.

"Which paint… Oh my God, you don't mean!?" Monica felt her face flare up with a violent blush and tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "She didn't… Please tell me this is a cruel joke…" She whispered as she buried her face in her knees.

She felt Bolin take her hand gently. "I think it was a beautiful painting. You captured my hotness perfectly." He said with a chuckle. "I'm sorry that I'm so dense. I realize that I can be kinda goofy and aloof sometimes, but I'm glad that I met you."

"Really?" Monica said as she lifted her head.

"Really." Bolin replied and then he kissed her gently. Monica was caught off guard and she felt the kiss like a shock through her entire body. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take you out to dinner again sometime soon too."

Monica nodded as she caught her breathe. "I'd like that…"

"Now let's get you home" Bolin said as he helped her to her feet. Her muscles had recovered most of their strength and she didn't need to lean on Bolin anymore. "Leah can be pretty scary when it comes to you, you know. She's like a mother Platypus Bear!" Monica laughed and they walked the rest of the way back holding hands.


	8. Chapter 7 and a half

Flying around her room in a whirl of discarded clothes and hair accessories, Monica hurried to find _something_ to wear. She didn't want to look overly eager, but she didn't want to go too casual either. _HE'S GOING TO BE HERE ANY MINUTE!_ She yelled at herself.

The water bender was about to dive back into the pile of clothes on the floor of her closet when she spotted a pink skirt poking up out of the nearest pile. She pulled it on with ease and looked I the mirror. It was knee-length and was layered to look like a carnation flower. Satisfied with the skirt she took a surveying glance around her room.

"Now all I need is a shirt to match…"

"Hey Monica?" Leah called from the hallway. "Bolin is here…"

"WAHHHH? UHH.. Ummm.. JUST A MINUTE!" Monica yelled as she stumbled through the piles of clothes back to her dresser. It began hailing clothes as she tore open the bottom drawer and quickly rejected multiple blouses and tank tops. Towards the bottom she finally found a simple white blouse and black tank top that matched nicely with the skirt. Completing the look with a pair of sandals that were apparently all the rage downtown according to Leah, Monica fought her way over to the door and escaped the clutches of her mess.

Bolin stood in the middle of the living room pondering over a painting, his red fire ferret Pabu resting on his shoulder. Leah gave Monica a thumbs up sign before heading into the kitchen, and the water bender snuck behind Bolin to rub Pabu's chin. The earth bender tuned to look at Pabu, then jolted at the sight of Monica.

"GEEZ! You're like a ninja or something!" he exclaimed taking a step back.

"I didn't want to bother you while you were looking at the paintings." Monica laughed as she picked up Pabu. "Which one has caught your eye?"

"Uh… How about the GIANT PABU that takes up MOST of your wall?" Bolin exclaimed as he pointed to the 10' x 15' canvas Monica had erected on the wall just yesterday.

"Oh, isn't that one great? One of my greatest accomplishments really…" Monica sighed as she stroked Pabu's soft fur longingly.

"But… But… What about mine!?" The earth bender asked with a puppy dog face.

"That one was good too, but this one… THIS, is a masterpiece!" Monica said while drinking in the site of the large canvas that dwarfed the 3 smaller landscape paintings around it.

Leah walked by with a cup of coffee, and gave an evil gin. "What, does it make you feel like you have a tiny penis or something Bolin? You shouldn't have a dick fighting contest with Pabu… He'll win." With a bought of evil laughter she walked into her room and shut the door.

Monica looked over at Bolin, feeling her face turn red. Bolin's was a mirror image, except his mouth had dropped open. Suddenly, he cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "Oh YEA? Well… Monica's gonna paint me ANOTHER one that will be bigger and show off my good looks!"

He was answered by another bought of laughter. Monica couldn't control herself and joined in. "Ok, next chance I get I will paint you another painting. Now, where are we off to today?"

"Only the best noodle shop in Republic City!"

*Authors Note: Hi guys! I'm really sorry that it has been awhile. College tends to suck the life and soul out of you… ANYWAYS! I know it's not a full chapter but hopefully this will tide you over until I get out for the summer. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Any suggestions and criticisms are greatly appreciated as always ;) *


End file.
